Beauty and the Beast
by master of gray
Summary: Jerrica home from London with romantic thoughts of a Pacific collector in her heart but when these fantasies become real this could be the most magical experience of her life. Even more than the theater.


_I don't remember this TV series vary wall. I was born in the mid-80s and just like Transformers: generation one and G.I. Joe, Jem and the Holograms had its first airing before I was born and during my babyhood. But I do remember fragments of the series from my youth. A couple of years ago it started showing on a television channel called The Hub at the exact same time I went through a magical romantic fantasy phase as wall and the most romantic magical story I could remember was Beauty and the Beast. That was my favorite story of all time. So I looked up everything Beauty and the Beast related including TV shows and movies and since Beauty and the Beast the new movie came out this year all I've been able to think about is my favorite fairy tale._

 _I've been going through my second or third princess stage and Beauty and the Beast is the most magical thing that's happened. So I've read all the different literary interpretations and watched all the different adaptations of the tail and since Jem and the Holograms had their own take on it I rewatched it. I did like this episode and out of all the songs song "Let me go" is my favorite. This little one shot came about a week ago when I saw the episode again I really like the pair and as seeing that I've been in a Beauty and the Beast state of mood this fanfic seemed right._

 **Beauty and the Beast**

It felt good to be home, toweling off my hair as I entered my bedroom and took a set on the edge of my bed. The trip to London had been magical not to mention the project the girls and I had been working on. Isn't it every girls dream to be part of an actual fairy tale and I got the lead role in one, Beauty and the Beast.

I had almost never heard of it before till Rio had mentioned seeing the black and white film version with his mother years ago and Kimber mentioned hearing it in the lyrics of a Stevie Nicks song with the same name. But after reading the script and performing in the play I found that I loved it and that it was a love story among love stories, even among fairy tales.

Despite some of the mishaps and frustrations in the process the making of and the performance was enchanting; the costumes, the music, the stage, and the Beast. There was something about the Beast that I really liked. When the creature designer side wolf-man I thought 1941's werewolf or An American Werewolf in London but when the curtain was drew and the first act started I was surprised by what walked out on the stage.

Instead of some hunched over man monster hybrid what walked through the artificial mist was the tall regal figure of my romantic counterpart and when I finely stood on the stage ready for the scene were Beauty and Beast meet for the first time what approached me from out of the nowhere was that of someone crossed between a renaissance Italian noble and an animal from a legend.

A handsome beast to be sure, I couldn't help being left speechless at the sight of him. For all the fierceness in his face he had a pair of beautiful dark jade green eyes and long wild dark brown hair that fall down his shoulders and back and speaking of his shoulders they were broad and his figure was lean and trim and dare I say sexy. His voice was amazing too. Baritone I think especially when he sings but his speaking voice was very attractive as well. I loved our duet together; so much of the music in this musical was incredible but the duet we did was my favorite out of all of it.

I know it sounds silly to be infatuated with a made up character from a play but I couldn't help it. It could have been anything that could have contributed to these feelings. The fact that I was in London famous for its Victorian romance could have been it, it could have been the experience of working on a love story on what is considered the UK version of Broadway. It could have had something to do with the fact that I was in my mid twenties at my peak and the most romantic time in my life. It could have also came down to the fact that Rio and I haven't had so much as a kiss, a walk together holding hands, a dinner date, or a night in bed together working off romantic energy. So there was quite a bit to take in to consideration.

I mean I knew that all the Beast was, was really Red Johnny Mac at his best but still the presences the character had really made it feel like the Beast had his own soul and being about himself.

A part of me felt ridiculous about my new fond affections and lusts, (I wasn't afraid to admit that I was a little lonely.) but then again I can still remember when me and the girls were all ten and we all had a shared crush on Superman and when we were teenagers and we all were sweet on Lee Majors from The Six Million Dollar Man. And although I should feel a little guiltier about my feeling for the Beast and the knowledge that Rio was a little jealous of him I couldn't bring myself knowing that at one time Rio had a crush on Jem.

So I let my fantasies and imagination run unprotected.

I finished drying my hair and laid the damp towel over the back of a chair. My jem-star earrings sat neatly on a cushion of cotton in a jewelry box on my vanity. On the nightstand by my bed right under the light of my shell pink ceramic lamp sat a stack of books all of them retailing's of the play I had just been a part of. A dozen or so all hardback, some came from the public library. Including the one where the house girl's want to school. While others were ones I had purchased at stores.

They all had the same back bone plot of a beautiful good young woman falling in love with a cursed man and restoring his hope and humanity, but at the exact same time they were all different and unique. From the illustration to the slight reimagined ideas. Even the length of the story was different, everything from the size of a bedtime story to a full length novel. From one foreword on the jacket sleeve it told that the history of the story want back to France and even to Rome, making this truly a tale as old as time.

A yawn deep and long came over me and I brought my hand to my mouth to cover it automatically. I was tired and a good night's sleep would be the best treatment for that. Standing up and undoing the belt that hold my bathrobe closed I stopped before I could finish. Looking at my dresser drawers I wondered what to put on for bad. I had pajamas, nightshirts, and nightgowns, but on a whim decided to sleep nude. It hadn't been the first time I had. I had done so a few times already. The Starlight house charges were having a sleepover at school and my band mates were at their own places for the night, so it was just me hare.

I didn't feel kinky but I did feel daring. So I slipped off my bath robe and draped it over the corner of my bed before slipping underneath the white sheets and pulling them up to tuck underneath my arms.

I was about to close my eyes when I remembered something. Propping myself up on my elbows I reached over to pick something up from my nightstand. Laying back down I turned the little metal object in my French manicure fingers. A ring; not a promise ring from Rio, not a piece from my Mother's jewelry armoire, not a piece from the costume I'd worn or the production I'd just been a part of. No it actually was a gift that the foster girls had bought. Nothing expensive, just something they had picked up at a local pawn shop that specialized in buying abandoned homes and storage units. The little ring was golden or painted gold at least around the band. On top was a beautiful blooming red rose with gold trimmed edging.

It was enchanting and after portraying Beauty it felt magical. I slid the band on my right hand on the second finger from my Pinky. My ring finger, a little silly I know but I felt in a romantic mood. Inspired by the different Beauty and the Beast stories I had read I turned the ring three times around my finger before rolling over closing my eyes and falling into an easy peaceful sleep.

It didn't feel very long when I awake. It wasn't with a start and I wasn't groggy. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything looked almost the same but different. I was still laying on my left side as I tried to figure out this new familiar place I was at.

Sitting up on one arm I looked around. The walls and ceiling looked the same as mine in my bedroom except they were bare and a pale lilac color. The carpet was the same too. Almost all the furniture was gone minus the nightstand, vanity, and bed, and all were the same lilac color. The nightstand and vanity table were empty of my hair brushes, lamp, and books. It was the bed that really surprised. Instead of a simple twin sized bed I had been sleeping in for a decade now I was half laying on one side of a king sized bed with four wooden protesters and a canopy top. The pillows and sheets were fancy and made out of fabric that wasn't silk but was softer then what my skin was used to.

The room looked like something from out of a fairy tale with the only architectural difference from my room being a pair of French doors on the other side of the room opposite the bed I was in. Looking through the paned glass I saw there was nothing but pale fog on the other side.

While watching the fog swirl a dark spot appeared in the center. Soon it turned into a tall silhouette as it got closer. Worry buzzed in me and I sat up fully in bed pulling my feet up in a mermaid position as the silhouette turned into the figure of a man. Both of the door handles turned at once and I sat on the mattress as tense as a cat as the doors parted open. My breath caught in my throat for a moment before the doors opened wide. To my astonishment it wasn't some strange intruder but the Beast. The one from the play, the one I had song with, the one I had both romantic and bedroom feelings for.

"Beast." I said in a gently surprised voice.

At first the expression on his face looked determined but when I called to him and he looked in my way it softened.

" _Beauty, you came back."_ He said in a relieved surprisedvoice as he walked into the room shouting the French doors gentle behind him.

Some of my worry melted away at the sight of him but new concerns and questions bubbled up. Were we on set? Where was everyone else?

I focused on the person who might know. The Beast had walked around the room and stood by the side of the bed where I was sitting. Looking up at him more of my sense had come back and I called him by his actor's name. "Red Johnny Mac, Is that you?"

His eyes looked angry like before when he didn't knew how to express himself but they quickly turned sad. His ears drooped and in a somber voice he spoke. _"You mentioned a sweetheart. Is that his name?"_

I blinked. "No by no means. My boyfriend's name is Rio." I replied. The sad look he had on hadn't changed.

Still confused about the situation I continued on with my questions. "If your not Johnny Mac then who are you and where am I?"

His eye brows knitted together and a look of confusion and worry appeared before he replied. _"You don't remember? Am the Beast and nothing more. Your father stole an electric guitar from me and you volunteered to stay in his place. This is my castle and your in the bedroom I gave you. You've been here for months as my guest and you've been gone for a week to retune to your family and only now have you returned."_

My brow arched. If I wasn't at home in the Starlight mansion and I wasn't on stage in London then was this some weird vary real dream.

Suddenly an urge to inspect myself rushed through me. I quickly brought my hands to my ears to feel for my Jemstar earrings and found my earlobes bare. In a panic I reached up and grabbed some of my bangs and pulled them into my line of vision. They were pink not blonde, I was Jem not Jerrica. I was flabbergasted, was this Synergy's doing? While bringing my hands down from my face I saw I was still wearing the rose ring I had put on.

I looked back at my companion to ask more questions when I saw a surprised look on his face. He made eye contact with me for a moment before looking away bashfully. Puzzled I looked down and felt the heat of embarrassment rise up in my cheeks. While I had flustered the sheet that had covered me had fallen into my lap showing my breasts.

Pulling it back up under my arms I spoke to my equally embarrassed friend. "I apologize that you had to see that. I forgot that I was naked."I said looking up to him.

I swear there was a blush on his cheeks. _"No apologies necessary. Its good see you again."_

We remained silent for what felt like an hour before I saw his chest rise and I heard him exhale. _"Beauty I do not know how anyone could consider this not real when both you and I are blood and breathe in the same room together."_ He was looking at me now with sincere pleading eyes. _"But I want you to know that I admire you and wouldn't ask you to stay if you're unhappy but."_ He paused for a moment as if suddenly having to rework up his courage. _"Beauty, I love you. That's the only true magic I think there is. If you don't feel the same way I understand and your free to go and never come back, but."_ Another pause, _"Beauty would you make love with me, I would be honored if you would."_

I blushed and felt a longing in my chest for him. "You're lonely aren't you?"

" _Yes. I am. I've been alone so long that am sick of It. I haven't had anyone to talk to in ages let alone kiss, hug, or love. Sometimes I can't stand it."_ He replied in a heart wrenching tone.

I could understand. Loneliness was something I felt often myself. Not from not having someone in my life but for both me and everyone I know being too busy to spend time together. I sighed. If this was a figment of my imagination, a dream or Synergy's handy work I didn't know, but either way I had an opportunity to fix what made my nights empty, and not just me but for one other as wall. Someone I did want and care for.

"Beast, I don't know if I can stay." I said. "But I would be happy to spend the night with you."

He looked at me with an expression that looked like he was surprised that I had said yes. _"You want to be with me for the night? You truly want me? Care for me enough to be with me? Why?"_

I shouldn't have been shocked by his questions but I was a little and I had to remember that he was under a curse that made him look different from other men.

Smiling lightly I answered. "Your tall and have the most stunning green eyes. You do have a temper but you're also smart and thoughtful, and you're learning to control your anger. You're not ugly or a monster you're a man, one that I care for and want to spend a night with."

He looked at me with an almost sad expression, like as if no one had ever told him there were good things about him before, than a thoughtful happy emotion appeared on his face and in a soft tender voice spoke. _"Thank you."_

We both were ready.

Again the moments ticket by silently. Neither of us were adolescents but there was an awkwardness between us. Shifting my lags so they hang over the edge of the mattress I thought about asking if he wanted ladies to go first. But before I could say something I saw him shift on his feet and take a more serious and proud stance.

Reaching up and pulling the purple cape from off his shoulders he dropped it on the ground by his feet. He was undressing first. The Beast's clawed hands unfasten the gold chain that hold his scarlet coat together and then pulled it down his arms and laid it with his other discarded clothes. The vast came next. He then took a sit in a chair on the other side of the nightstand that I didn't know was there.

Placing his right leg on his knee he pulled his black leather boot off before sitting it by the chair he was in and repeating the process all over again with the other. When his feet were finely bear he stood again in front of me. Now he only had on were his frilly white shirt, his gray pants, and the black choker around his neck that truly made him look like a rock star.

Pulling the hem of his shirt from out of his pants, he then pulled it over his head and shoulders and dropped it on the pile by his feet. Shutting his eyes gently he reached behind his neck pushing some of his thick mane aside with the back of his knuckles to unclasp the choker he had on. There was something quite sexy about it. Watching as he removed the tight leather collar and expose the flash of his throat.

Dropping that aside he moved his hands to the top of his pants. His hands worked quickly undoing the fastens of his trousers. My eyes were glued to his fingers as they worked from top to bottom exposing more of his private flesh. His navel came into view, then the flash of a line that led down to his privates.

Before I could see anymore he bent forward just a little to slid his pants off and pull them past his ankles. Once off and on the floor he stood to full height.

I looked him up and down. His body was mostly human looking; his arms and legs, his shoulders, chest, and mid rift were not much different than a normal man. The only real differences were that a fine layer of fur brown and short covered him all over from head to toe, as well as long dark claws tipped the fingers on his hands and the toes on his feet.

Looking past the slight differences I saw that the Beast's body was lean and muscular, running my eyes down his chest I saw two dark brown nipples poking just slightly from underneath his fur. Going further down his navel come into view, past that a patch of thick hair grow that was the same color as the mane crowing his head and looked fluffy and soft. Finely my vision landed on his penis.

Half erect and covered in a light peach fuzz the same color as the rest of his fur. Right underneath the stock his fruit hung. His testicles were round and full with strands of short curly hair that looked like a goatee hanging down between his thighs. Truthfully from head to toe he was handsome. I stood from the bed and took a few steps toward him.

His face didn't show any fears of insecurity but I wanted to ask anyway. "Are you comfortable with this?" I asked. His expression softened but stayed strong. _"Am alright, it's you I'm worried about. You're not to put off by the sight of me, are you?"_

I shook my head. "I'm not at all. Truthfully I think you're very sexy. Am, am looking forward to us trying to make love." I smiled warmly.

I didn't have to undress I just had to let the sheet fall. I couldn't be more redder.

His gaze moved from my blushing face to my toes and back again. He hadn't been with a woman in a long time if ever. I could tale. Part of me wanted to ask if he was a virgin but I decided not to. I didn't want to embarrass him more then he already was.

The urge to wrap my arms around my beasts was strong but I stood with them at my sides so that Beast could get a good look at me.

I was bashful about being undressed but not insecure. I had ever had body image issues or low self esteem about the way I looked before. The girls and I were brought up to fuss over more important qualities in ourselves than weather our legs had the same number of inches as Bambi Woods.

The skin on my face and body was nice and clear. I had never had a big problem with acne in my teens or early adulthood so there was no marks from past scars. The only thing I thought he might notice was some tan marks near my bikini line from where the girls and I had been soaking up the sun at the beach one day. But that had been summers ago and the color in question had almost faded away.

My neck and shoulders ware lovely and I know without a doubt my blue eyes ware pretty. My arms were fit from lifting and spinning kids in the air all day and my stomach, back, lags, and butt ware tone, tight, and shapely from regular and steady exercise and healthy eating.

My breasts weren't big or large but they were ok, they were shaped very nicely. Round, thick, and tipped with pink nipples, they were high on my chest and spread apart wall. When it came to breasts what mattered wasn't always size but more shape and nipples color, as well as how well they moved. I had noticed wall ridding a guy my breasts bounced very well and while on all fours with a guy entering me fast from behind I noticed that my breasts swung really well.

Walking back till my butt hit the edge of the bed I hopped up on the mattress and slid back till my head was lying on the pillows and my toes were pointing to the foot of the bed. I looked down to the footboard and saw Beast standing by one of the posters. He had a dreamy look on his face and I could see his chest rise and fall with each heavy breath he took. Looking down I saw his cock was no longer semi aroused but fully now.

He looked captivated but nerves and I worried that insecurity was chasing away the thrill for pleasure and the desire for affection. Propping myself up on an elbow I extended my hand to him and side. "It's alright. Come here, I what to do this right, I want to kiss you. Don't be afraid." His eyes brightened and I smiled warmly at him.

Taking hold of the bed-post, it was nothing for him to pull himself on to the sheet covered matters and craw on hands and knees over to me. It was a feral action that reminded me of a lion approaching a doe or maybe a cat approaching a bowl of milk. Soon we ware eye level with each other. I lifted up a hand, the one with the ring on it and slid it across his warm fur covered cheek. I wanted this to start out right, I wanted a kiss. That could have been my mother's romance novels talking but it felt right.

Pulling on his face lightly and leaning up just a little we pressed our lips together for a soft kiss. Sweet, it was sweet. The warm feel of a sincere kiss and it didn't take long for the both of as to malted in it. After a moment I felt it was time to take the kiss a little farther. Part of me knew I would have to take an unspoken lead in this night but I was alright with that. Pushing my tongue past my own lips I touched his and waited for him to get used to it. Soon his mouth parted and our tongues met.

At first I thought he wouldn't know what to do as we touched the insides of our mouths but that was far from it. He was a great French kisser. But considering he was French and French kissing was invented there. We felt each other's teeth, his being the more interesting of the two and more sharper. Our tongues caressed gently as we kissed. Soon we parted for breath.

Stareing at one another rosy cheeked I felt some of the awkwardness come back when he looked away from me and at anything but. "Beast…" I softly called. "If there's something you want to do, tell me. Something you don't feel comfortable with let me know and we won't do it. But you most talk to me and tell me what you need. I'll do the same as wall. If there's something I want you to do or not do I'll tell you. OK." I gave him my most reassuring and voice and used the tips of my fingers to brush some of his mane back across his temples.

His eyes cast down for a moment before looking back up at me. _"I don't mean to be so nerves. It's just…"_ He inhaled deeply. _"I don't even know where to start. I…"_ He looked at me with concerned eyes. _"You'll tell me if I do something wrong, won't you."_ I smiled. "Of I will and don't worry you won't get it wrong. Just trust your instincts and talk to me about what you want. I'll listen. We'll listen together."

The Beast smiled, he then crawled beck down the bed till he was half way down and stopped at my midriff and stared at my breasts. I blushed. He was looking at them with a curious with a pinch in his eyebrows. "Have you never seen breasts before?" I asked.

" _Yours are different. I've ever seen breasts like yours before. I've only ever seen marble statues of the women's naked upper body."_ He said. I smiled. "Wall unlike the Italian works of art you can do more than just look. You can hold, touch, and taste these." His eyebrows want up in wonder at what I had told him and he spoke in a light tone. _"You'd lot me do that."_ My eyes had not lifted his face. "Just be mindful of your fangs and claws, that's all I ask of you." I replied. He looked to me. _"That, my Beauty is one of the things I worry for."_

"Don't…" I said. "I trust you." A sense of relief flashed across his vision and it felt like he relaxed a little more.

He raised his hands. He had handsome hands, knuckles, fingers, and palms. Even his wrists were beautiful. His hands move, hesitantly at first but then gain more confides. I watched as he placed them over my breasts and gave my Venus mounds a gentle squeeze. The feel of his finger tips against the sides of my breasts as he grasped them, the feel of my nipples against his warm palms. The bedroom wasn't cold but my nipples were chilled and hard.

I looked down at my chest and watched as he was kneading them playfully. It was like he was trying to see what they were made out of. Soon the Beast's finger tips began to flick the points on my mounds. My eyes want from looking at what his hands were doing to the expression on his face. He looked almost astounded at them as he circled the tip of his finger around the pink flash of my nipple. The act of him playing with my breasts wasn't really arousing but the act that he was touching them was. I felt more of the pad of his finger then the actual tip, as there was a claw on the end and by no mines he didn't want to use that on my skin.

Suddenly he pulled his hands away and made eye contact with me. _"You said I could taste them? Is that still OK with you?"_ He asked. I smiled warmly. "Of course." _"How might I?"_ He said, eyes darting away than back again. It took a moment for me to think; it wasn't every day that a guy especially a handsome one asked you how to pleasure your breasts. "Well, you use your mouth and tongue to the same way you used you're hands and fingers. You lick them, like around the breast area," I made a motion with my hand to emphasize. "You can also lick my nipples and suck on them." His eyes want wide at the last part. _"Suck. As put in my mouth and suck like a newborn?"_ the Beast asked. Still smiling I used a reassuring voice "Some man like doing it and some woman like having it done to them. But you don't have to if it doesn't make you feel right."

He sighed. _"And you would not be put off if I tried that?"_ I shook my head to tell him I was OK with it.

Placing both his hands on each side of my shoulders I watch as he leans down to be eye leave with my chest. He moved till his nose was right next to one of my breasts and I saw his nostrils flare as though he was smelling them. Then his tongue slides out of his mouth and gives my nipple a flick. He does it again and again, from one pink hard nipple to the next, holding my Venus mounds in his hands as he goes back and forth between the two. Soon he stops at the first tip he had licked and wrapped his lips around it and begins to lightly suckle. I could feel the muscles in his mouth gently pull my nipple further inside. While his mouth works his other hand squeezes and un-squeezes my free breast, even rotation it around with the pink tip in a circular motion.

I sighed in my mind at the joys of intimacy. Unlike earlier when the act itself was pleasurably this was actually bliss. Not to be dull, the Beast's flat tongue continued to flicker across the nipple that was in his mouth as he sucked much harder on it. He soon pulled away and changed sides repeating what he had accomplished with the other. Between the lips of my pussy I could feel heat and tingly as my Venus opening came alive.

Just as I lot out a soft breath of pleasure he pulled his head away from my chest and looked at me. There was a slit smile of his face and he looked a little more pleased with himself then he had before, more confident. I gave a full smile up at him passed pink cheeks and damp bangs. _"Can I do more?"_ He spoke sheepishly with a hint of curiosity in his voice. I nodded as of way to say yes and watched as he leaned down till his nose was almost touching my skin and moved down the length of my body.

I felt his nostrils flicker against my navel and it tickled just a little as he continued passed. Soon he arrived at his destination, the place between my lags. I did feel a little heat go to my cheeks at the thought of him seeing me down there but the feeling of bashfulness faded. He took a spot at the feet of the bed and waited patiently for me to take the next step.

Enjoying the feeling of my bare feet brushing across the bed sheets as I drew up my lags till they bent at the knee and smoothly, maybe even teasingly began opened my thighs. He moved till he was kneeling on his haunches between my knees. The expression on his face said embarrassment even if I couldn't see the red under his fur.

The hair between my lags was not like the hair on my head, big and curly. No I kept this hair neat and trimmed. It was so sheer you could see through it to my gently closed slit that lead to my opening that was starting to warm up. On top of that it was pink the same shade as the hair on my head, perhaps when in the future I'll shave it into the shape of a heart.

I didn't know all the names to the parts of my Vagina but I know what they were for and what they did. I was very much looking forward to feeling the Beast's very unique mouth and tongue down there. The Beast tilted his mane head a bit, the curve of a smile still on his lips. He spoke _"You're pretty down there."_ I blushed. I had never had anyone call my Venus pretty before but considering it was named after the goddess of beauty it made since.

His head moved down till all I could see was his eyes and a bit of his nose the rest being blocked by my genitalia. Looking at him now with his head down and his hips up, he resembled a girl about to do oral or a cat about to drink from a bowl. Suddenly I felt his nose press against my pussy and felt his nostrils flaring. Warm air puffed on my opening and I realized he was sniffing me. Looking down between my breasts I could see his nose wrinkling every time he took in air. Smiling a bit I asked. "What do I smell like?" His eyes flickered up and he replied _"Really nice."_

Soon I felt the start of pleaser as the Beast pressed his tongue to my Vagina. He started by laying his tongue at the bottom of where the lips of my sex closed and licking upwards till the tip flickered off the top. Again the flat of his tongue laid to the bottom of the slit and gave my pump supple lips a tender lick even molding with the curve of my pussy. He did that over and over licking my Venus repeatedly. The heat I had felt in my nether regions began to warm up faster and tingly from the intimacy.

His oral appendage wasn't rough like sand paper like a normal cat's tongue was like but soft. It was also wide and could cover most of my pussy with the slit in the perfect palace right in the center of his organ. It felt like he was grooming me like the way a feline might.

I could feel his tongue throw my thin curly pubic hair as he continued to lick me. My pussy had already been a little wet when he started and his damp tongue didn't add or take anything away from me. The tingly I had once felt between the lips of my Venus now turned into an aching throb as my lover's tongue caressed my slit again. The dull throb was warm and throbbing especially in the thick flesh folds of my lips not just in between them. The ach also could be felt at the opening of my sex where the throb extended all the way to the back of my Vagina.

The walls of my pussy were pulsating hard with an occasional sharp twinge of pain inside my Vagina and the curtain of flash hiding it. Slowly warm fluid began to sip from the tender walls of my passage. It drizzled down the inside of my Vagina and trickled down to the opening once there it quickly pushed between my throbbing lips and drizzled down my pussy. In my mind's eye I could feel the lubricate from my arousal pushing my lips slowly apart and glistening in between the fleshly folds.

Just as my pussy was buzzing the Beast's tongue left the top of my sex. Expecting him to continue preening me I was caught off when he pressed his mouth to the opening of my Venus and slowly pushed his tongue into my open temple.

The red appendage went as far as it could reach then held place inside me. The Beast's tongue felt different inside my Vagina then a normal mans tongue would. It was longer and I could feel it a further back, it also felt thicker inside me. The walls of my temple of Venus had contracted when he had first entered and still contracted now that he held still.

After a second I felt the flat of his tongue press up against the roof of my passage and my Venus song. A few moments later his tongue pressed against the left side then the right, finely the bottom. For a hand full of minutes the Beast's tongue felt around the walls of my Vagina rubbing against the rippling wet passageway. Then he slid his tongue out of me. Half thinking that was it I was taken a bit by surprise when I felt his tongue thirst back in to me and start thirsting in and out.

My eyes watered at the sheer bliss I felt at the oral sex we were having. The Beast switching between thirsting his red tongue in and out of me and licking my sensitive walls.

He had more confident in this act then he had with the others. Perhaps this was something he had done in the past. His hands that had previously been on the bad now hold my thighs apart as he gave my Venus a french education. The throbbing in my Vagina got faster and stronger. And just when the throbbing was almost painful my pussy squeezed down tightly around the Beast's tongue and a rush of fluid gushed out down from the inside of my Vagina as I had my orgasm.

My enter body tensed at the pulsating feel of pleaser. Moaning loudly and clinching the bad sheets I waited for the waves of ecstasy to fade before opening my eyes. The Beast had counted to thirst his tongue inside me when I had come and once the walls of my private had loosened he pulled his tongue out and counted to lick my pussy as I orgasm.

Pulling his head away and sitting on his haunches he looked down at me, my orgasm dripping from his lips. I smiled satisfied at him as he moved till one hand was on each side of me, right above my shoulders. There were beads of sweat on my brow as I looked at him. I could feel the heat from his phallus as it pressed against my pussy.

He looked nervous again like he wasn't sure how to go about this in his new form. My sympathy for him was still there I spoke. "Don't be afraid. Just trust your instincts."

Again he looked reassured and thankful for it and started to move. The tip of his phallus pressed to the opening of my Venus. Slowly it pushed through. I could feel my walls stretching around him as his cock passed through my Vagina. Despite the years in between intercourse the feel of a man's penis inside me wasn't at all painful but really good. The warm lubricate glazed on my walls made it easy for the appendage to move unrestricted.

Finally his organ reached as far as it could go and stopped. Our pelvis's pressed together where we connected. The feel of my warm walls spread tight around his warm phallus was mind fogging. Making quick eye contact was all that was needed for him to feel OK enough to start thirsting.

Slow and smooth at first and I bounced nicely up and down on the bed. Both of my hands laid on the top of my thighs. The tongue he had, had inside me had been bliss but the feel of someone else's intimate part inside my intimate part was heavenly.

The Beast's penis was large and opened my Venus quite wide. To add to that I could feel the round tip bump against the back of my Vagina every time he thrust inside me. Soon bliss become a understatement as the Beast began to pick up the pace with his driving into me.

My moans that had been like the maws of a kitten now were more lauder and piercing. More lubricate began to drip from my opening as my Venus toke a long overdue pounding. Not just my status of euphoria had changed but the Beast had too. Where once was grunts now where growls, as he hold the sheets tight in his hands.

The throbbing in the walls of my Vagina was reaching a zenith and I could say the same about the Beast's pulsating phallus still thrusting inside me. Then like fireworks going off we both hit our peck. The nape of my neck arched as I screamed out bliss at the feeling of my Vagina meeting Venus after so long. My pussy released a gush of warm fluid and squeezed down hard on the Beast's cock which triggered his own orgasm. His penis twitched inside my pussy then released a series of strong throbs before and during his come, roaring loudly as it did so. The feel of his seed splashing inside my Vagina added to the sense of intimacy and pleasure.

We both hold still like statues as our euphoria finely abed away. Both feeling like we had run a marathon. The Beast's mane hung down his shoulders damp with sweat and his elbows buckled a little in exhaustion and with a beep sigh he pulled out of me and collapsed beside me on the bed.

We both laid on our sides facing each other panting softly. The experience had been exhilarating and exhausting. It had been a long time for the both of us. Opening my eyes I saw his handsome tired face. Strands of his mane stuck to his neck and forehead from sweat. He opened his green eyes and we both smiled contently at each other. My mouth relaxed just as the Beast sighed. "Are you OK?" I asked. I didn't need to ask if he had enjoyed the lovemaking we had just had, I wanted to know if he was alright now with the quite between us.

A light smile still on his face, he replied. _"Fine. And you?"_ Letting a satisfied breath out I spoke. "Yes. It was wonderful. But now I think I'd like to get some rest." I said, blinking my sleepy eyes a few times. Casting his eyes down at his own thoughts a sad look came to him. "What's the matter Beast?" I asked concerned at his sudden sadness. _"Morning will come and you won't be here."_

My eyes cast down to at his words. I had no idea if this was a dream or not and I truly worried if Beast would be here if I wake. But despite the loneliness I felt for myself I felt more so for Beast. If this was indeed a dream, what would happen if a fall asleep? But if this was real would we still be together when I awake? My cheat felt heavy and I wondered what to do. I would have to go back I had the girls to think about and the band and Rio too.

I run my thumb across my fingers in thought when my thumb touched something warm and metal. Looking down I saw the rose ring still on my finger. A light clicked on in my mind and I sat up on my elbow to look at my bedding. The pillows we had been laying on were all frilled. Reaching up to the edging I found the smooth texture of silk. A dark purple silk ribbon was woven into the pillow casing. Pulling it out of the bow it was in and sliding it from the ruffled fabric I took it into both hands.

The ribbon was long and I was glad of that. Sitting up just slightly I pulled the rose ring off my hand and looped it into the silk ribbon. Curious about the actions I had been doing he sat up from the bad and looked on. With an end of the ribbon in each hand I reached forward and tied the make sift necklace around his neck.

Pulling back I looked at what I had done. The purple ribbon looked beautiful on him and the little golden ring hung at the center of his chest. I saw him look at it then look back at me. "It will help you keep me close even if I can't be." I said to him. "I know it's not an enchanted mirror or a purse of fairy dust but if you keep this close then I'll always be close."

He reached up to touch it with the tips of him fingers and looked at me with expression of sympathy. I had wanted to give him something to remember me by. For a moment he looked sad again then he smiled sweetly. _"Thank you, Beauty. I knew you couldn't stay but I wish you could and this will make the distance a little closer and easier to bear."_ He said.

I smiled tenderly at him and we reached out to embrace. Afterwards we laid down together. Holding each other tight I gave one last breath before I closed my eyes. I could still hear the Beast's breathing as I began to fall asleep.

My mind opened up before my eyes did. Memories of the night prior trailed through my head as the dwindling light of afterglow faded away. I could feel the thick pillows underneath my ear and the soft wrinkled sheets under my shoulder and wrapped around my bare breasts and body. The scent of sex had long since evaporated leavening behind the fresh air of early morning. My thoughts want to Beast as I stretched my lags out.

Magic, it had felt like magic last night the love making the intimate both physically and emotionally. Opening my eyes I was ready to greet the Beast and thank him for the wonderful night. But on blinking the sleep out of my vision I saw that he was gone.

Rolling over on to my back and then sitting up pulling the sheets with me to cover my body from exposure I darted my eyes around the room. The Beast wasn't there I saw that first. But then as I looked back and forth I realized I was back in my bedroom in the Starlight mansion. Everything was as it had been. No more faire lilac or ruffled pillows. Just the same old bedroom I've had since I slept in a crib.

I knew that what happened last night could vary wall have been a dream but still the buzz in my Vagina made me think otherwise. Reaching up behind my head I pulled my hair in front of my face to see what color it was. Short and blonde. Letting it slid through my fingers I stared straight ahead lost in deep thought. Even before the Beast and I had sex I had pondered if this was real or just an enchanted wet dream. Now I wondered about that even further.

Suddenly I remembered the ring. The memories were still so fresh in my head from last night that I remembered the ring. Slipping it off my finger and tying it with a ribbon around the Beast's neck. Looking down at my right hand a zing of hope want thought me at seeing my finger bare. The ring could have felling off I suppose or be snagged in my hair right now but the thought that what had happened was real and not just for me but for Beast to warmed my heart.

I looked to the clock by my bed. It wasn't too late in the morning. A smile was on my face as I leaned forwards to grab my bathrobe. I couldn't say for sure if anything that happened last night with the Beast was real but I believed in my heart that it was and if the dream did happen that meant that it happened to him as wall not just me. And if he should ever become lonely again or feel hopeless emptiness he can look back and remember our time together. And if I could love him then with second guessing I know someone else could and break the spell he's under. I felt hopeful and not just for him, but for me to.

My bathrobe now around my shoulders I looked straight ahead and smiled.

The End

 _I hope everyone enjoyed this. If you liked, please review or comment. Thank you for reading._


End file.
